The Marauders: Unrecognizable Feelings
by Harmany
Summary: Remus Lupin was kidnapped after being bitten by a werewolf, he was taken to be an experiment project until McGonagall came to his rescue and took him to Hogwarts. Remus will have to survive the endless stares of students, feel his heart ache and long for a certain dark haired Ruffian and be forced to keep his agonizing secret from his friends (Contains RemusXSirius & LilyXJames)
1. Chapter 1: Savior

The Marauders: Unrecognizable Feelings

Darkness surrounds him; a cool chill wraps its icy arms around the small figure lying on the basement floor, a few shreds of tattered blanket lie across his abnormally thin and bony frame. He shivers violently in his dirty scraps of clothes and curls himself tighter into a ball hoping for warmth.

The trap door to the basement creaks on its hinges as it is heaved open; a slither of light descends into the room. The small boy freezes in fear. His golden-brown eyes squeeze shut as he begs silently for solitude.

"Oh my!" the gentle but firm sound of an unfamiliar woman's voice reached his ears. He snuck a glance at her whilst he cowered in the corner of the room.

The woman was by his side in a heartbeat. She was quite tall and slim, her long black hair was tied into a tight bun at the back of her head, and she wore long, emerald green robes and a pointy witch's hat. Her features were strong and firm but her eyes held the promise of kindness and warmth. The boy shied away from her, distrusting her eyes. _They lie, everyone always lies!_

"Remus?" she gently called his name and he cringed in fear. The woman reached out her hand and gently patted his dirty, light brown hair. "It's alright now little one. I won't hurt you." She smiled at him and gently took him into her warm arms. He tried to struggle out of her grasp but she held him tighter. Her arms were warm and kind; she gently rubbed soothing circles on his back with her hand. Remus' eyes filled with tears and he buried his face into her shoulder as he wept. He grabbed her robes in his small fists and clutched her to him, praying that this was not a dream.

He soon fell into a deep sleep in her arms. The woman lifted him up and carried him out of the basement. Three men in white lab coats were glaring at her with deep hatred. The largest one spoke with rage evident in his tone. "Who are you?"

The witch turned and looked at them with livid eyes and a stern expression. "I am Professor McGonagall and I teach at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. If you dare to even touch one of my students again, you had best be prepared for a storm because I am not lenient with my punishments. Good day." The professor turned and quickly left the warehouse leaving the three men quivering in fear.

McGonagall snapped her fingers together and a horse drawn carriage appeared instantly before her, being pulled by two griffins. She muttered a spell under her breath causing the carriages door to swing open; she gently placed Remus down and covered him with her cloak. She pulled the door shut before commanding the griffins to escort them to Hogwarts. Soon they were flying over the city of London, sailing on gentle winds to the place that would change Remus' life forever.

– The next morning –

The small boy stirred in the soft bed sheets as the warm light of the sun filtered through the tall windows and lay across his relaxed sleeping face. His golden eyes opened slowly and he blinked several times before sitting up. He looked down and gently brushed his fingers against the sleeve of the fresh, clean pyjamas he wore, he inhaled deeply taking in the sweet smell of lavender and soap. He noticed the bandages covering his arms, chest, neck and ankles. His vision was clouded with tear but he couldn't understand why. _I'm not sad or scared so why do I cry?_

He heard the door at the end of the room being opened and closed which caused him to stiffen in fright, He quickly lay back down and covered his head with the blankets. He couldn't control the chills that ran up his spine, the way his breath quickened pace or the sound of his heart racing in terror muffled any other noise around him.

The sound of two people talking made him sneak a glance to see who was there. The woman who took him out of that room was there, she was conversing with another woman. The other woman looked as though she was a nurse which filled Remus with dread.

He glanced around for something to protect himself with and noticed a plate of food with a butter knife on it. He snatched it and darted out of the bed, watching the two startled women with fear and determination flooding his eyes. The nurse stepped slowly towards him, her hand stretched out. Remus jumped back and waved the knife randomly until it was knocked from his hand by an invisible force.

Remus stared at the two women as they tried to reassure him he was safe. He merely cowered in the corner and shook uncontrollably. McGonagall knelt next to him and gently ruffled his hair.

"Remus, it's alright. This is Madam Pomfrey, she is the schools nurse. She won't hurt you; she's here to help you get better." Madam Pomfrey smiled kindly in the background, nodding her head gently with what Professor McGonagall was saying.

Remus nodded weakly and allowed McGonagall to lead him back to his bed. Once he was settled she passed him his plate of food. Remus gazed at it in astonishment before grabbing as much as he could and stuffing it in his mouth. He continued to stuff his face until Professor McGonagall's stern voice told him to eat slowly. Remus instantly dropped the food and shuffled away from her, his shoulders shook with fear as he waited for his punishment but none came.

Madam Pomfrey had her hand over her mouth trying to stifle her ragged breathing; her eyes were filled with tears as she watched Remus cowering on the bead. It broke her heart to see this child so damaged and so young. McGonagall explained gently that Remus could eat he just had to take his time or he would be sick. Remus resumed to eating but this time he was much slower about it. McGonagall smiled at him as she patted his head praising him. "That's it, good boy. Take your time."

Remus was nearly finished with his plate of food when McGonagall rose from her position on the side of the bed; she turned to Madam Pomfrey and whispered in her ear. The nurse nodded in agreement. Remus watched as McGonagall began to walk away from him and the infirmary. He reached out and grabbed her emerald green robes. She glanced at him in surprise as he darted out of the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Remus, what's the matter?" She asked placing her hands firmly on his shoulders. He looked up at her tears in his eyes, silently begging her not to leave. She knelt in front of him and gently stroked his head. "Do not fret little one. I'll come back later. I promise, alright?" Remus nods as she rises to her full height. "Madam Pomfrey will take good care of you. You can trust her." Remus glanced at the nurse and nodded again before slowly taking the woman's hand.

Professor McGonagall nodded curtly to the two of them before leaving the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey led Remus back to his bed and tucked him in gently. "Here, this will help you sleep dear." She smiled as she handed him a small square of chocolate. He slowly reached out his hand and took it.

Madam Pomfrey smiled before rising and carrying on her daily duties around the infirmary. Remus put the square of chocolate in his mouth and was surprised by the sweetness of it. He smiled to himself and fell into a blissfully deep sleep…


	2. Chapter 2: New faces

– Seven weeks later –

Professor McGonagall stood before the crowd of first year students and clapped her hands, instantly grabbing their attention. "Follow me." She turned and walked quite fast towards the Great Hall, leaving the students almost jogging to keep up. As they neared the gates McGonagall turned sharply and waited for the students to quietly settle down.

She looked over them briefly, instantly noting the ones who were going to be trouble makers. Three boys stood quite close together chatting away. One of the boys, the second tallest, had quite scruffy looking dark hair and square glasses. He was constantly glancing over at a pretty red headed girl who was talking to a rather sullen, dark haired boy with quite a profound nose. The smallest of the three boys was rather plump in size, his hair was straw coloured and his eyes a watery blue, his front teeth stuck out awkwardly, closely resembling a rats. The tallest boy had slightly long, dark hair that was pulled into a loose ponytail; his eyes were a silvery-blue in colour and held unimaginable depths.

McGonagall's eyes shifted and noted a tall dark haired girl, she wore an evil smirk on her face as she looked down her nose at the brown haired boy in front of her, he was so nervous he was trembling. McGonagall shifted her gaze once again spotting Remus at the edge of the crowd, keeping to himself. She gave him a small smile before turning to the, now quiet, students.

"I would like to officially welcome you to Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry," Professor McGonagall gave a curt nod before continuing. "'The start-of-term banquet will begin in just a moment; however, before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. 'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour I may add. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. 'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I will return when we are ready for you." Professor McGonagall turned to leave before she asked them to wait quietly.

"Oh my gosh! Have you seen that boy over there? His face is covered in scars!" A blonde haired girl whispered loudly. Remus flinched and bowed his head slightly, trying to hide his face but it was too late. Everyone was now staring at him. They gasped and started whispering loudly to one another, their faces showing their disgust and honest resentment.

The tallest dark haired boy of the trio noticed Remus on the edge of the crowd, at first he too was shocked at the severity of the gashes but his face softened as he saw the boys hands tremble at his sides. The boy glared at everyone and barked at them to pipe it down. Remus stared at him in astonishment but quickly bowed his head again feeling self-conscious of his face.

Professor McGonagall returned and ushered them into the Great Hall. They strode past the four house tables and admired the decorations surrounding them. They watched the floating candles with fascination and gazed up at the roof with amazement.

McGonagall walked briskly to where a tattered old wizards hat sat, doubled over on a stool. "You're attention please. Now, when I call your name you will come up here, sit on this stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head. The sorting hat will decide which house you will be in."

The hat suddenly jolted upright and began to sing: "Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat then me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry,

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

Where you'll meet your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means,

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For a Thinking Cap." The hat finished his song and was lifted off of the seat be McGonagall. She unravelled a slip a parchment and read out the names on it.

"Bellatrix Black." The dark haired girl with the evil grin waded her way through the crowd and sat upon the stool. The hat had barely touched her head before it bellowed out "SLYTHERIN!" The girl smiled darkly and glided to her seat.

"Lily Evans." The red haired girl patted the sullen dark haired boy on the arm before sitting upon the stool. Her green eyes were clear and steady. "Hmm, I know where to put you, GRYFFINDOR!" The hat bellowed. The sullen boy looked down, heartbroken as Lily danced towards her seat.

"Severus Snape." The sullen boy trudged up the stairs to the stool and stared longingly at Lily. "Hmm, yes you will do fine in SLYTHERIN!" Severus walked slowly to his table and took his place beside Bellatrix.

"Peter Pettigrew." The plump boy with straw blonde hair and watery eyes plodded up the step and clambered onto the stool with great difficulty. The hat was placed upon his head and thought silently for a moment before bellowing "GRYFFINDOR!" Peter waddled over to his table and took his place beside Lily.

"James Potter." The boy with messy dark hair and square glasses stepped up to the stool, glancing at Lily continuously. The hat barely stayed on his head for more than a second before it spoke "GRYFFINDOR!" James jumped down and raced to his table, a bright smile evident upon his face.

A few more names were called to the stool and those students ended up in mostly Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw the odd few in Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"Remus Lupin." Remus stepped forward and everyone stared at his face. He sat upon the stool and closed his eyes blocking out everyone's eyes. "Hmm, a clever mind I see. You would do well in Ravenclaw but you also have a strong and noble heart, hmm… I believe it will have to be GRYFFINDOR!" Remus opened his eyes and stepped off of the stool. He smiled at McGonagall before taking a seat at the edge of the Gryffindor table.

"Sirius Black." The tall boy with dark hair in a ponytail ascended the stairs and sat upon the stool. The hat pondered for a moment clearly split between two houses. "Hmm, you would do excellent in Slytherin I see but there is also Gryffindor where you would also do excellent. But where to put you…" Sirius glanced over towards the Slytherin table, Bellatrix was admiring her steak knife as she looked at him, and her eyes were cold and hard. Sirius turned his head to the Gryffindor table where his two friends smiled at him reassuringly. He noticed Remus on the end of the table, gazing up at him with warm, golden-brown eyes. Sirius felt a sudden twinge in his heart. It was as if Remus could see through him, his stare was honest and knowing. The hat came to a conclusion "It seems it will have to be, GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius smirked and waltzed over to his house table. He saw Bellatrix stab the Slytherin table out of the corner of his eye, which resulted in his smirk widening.

Sirius took his place opposite Remus and smiled at him, Remus nodded towards him before turning his head to look at his hands that were laced together. Sirius raised an eyebrow and he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as Dumbledore announced the banquet was ready.

A fine spread of food littered across the table and everyone tucked in. Sirius noticed Peter grabbing quite a few chicken drumsticks and piling them onto his plate, he snorted at the site and chuckled to himself. James on the other hand was continuously trying to impress the red headed girl, Lily, who sat opposite him but he was failing miserably as she brushed him off easily with harsh comments. Sirius glanced back at Remus, his plate only held a small portion of food and he just picked at it. He had no real desire to eat it; Sirius could see in his eyes, Remus was preoccupied. He continuously snuck glances at the other students and fidgeted quite a lot.

Soon enough the banquet was over and the first years were taken to the dormitories. The Gryffindor male Prefect, Arthur Weasley, led everyone to a corridor with doors lining both sides. He stood at the first door and read out the names on the plaques, "Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin." The four boys entered their room quickly and shut their door behind them. Peter instantly went to his trunk and retrieved some of the candies he must have acquired on the train whilst James jumped onto his bed beside Peters and put his hands behind his head.

"Lily is amazing, don't you think so? Her hair is gorgeous and her eyes are so clear and I can already tell she's smart! She is really pretty! Just my type of girl!" He winked at Sirius who was leaning against the headboard on his four-poster. He was looking over at Remus who was laying his uniform neatly on his trunk. James glanced between the two of them and a small smile crept upon his face.

"Hey! You're Remus aren't you?" James called to him making Remus turn slightly to look and acknowledge his presence.

Remus nodded and continued to unbutton his school shirt, as he slipped it off his shoulders he heard the other three in the room catch their breaths. Remus caught a glimpse of himself in the floor length mirror. His torso and back were riddled with scars; he looked away sadly and grabbed his pyjama top before throwing it over his head. Remus slid into his bed and pulled out one of the books within the pile beside his bed. He flicked through a couple of pages before focusing completely on a certain chapter.

The other three boys decided to go down to the common rooms and hang out with all the other Gryffindors. To James' dismay Lily had already retired for the night, leaving him in a small mood. Peter instantly dove in on the midnight feast, scoffing down as much sweets as he could. Sirius chatted with a few of the older girls but his mind was preoccupied. Eventually the party came to a close and everyone retired to the dorm rooms.

James fell asleep instantly, as well as Peter but Sirius managed to stay awake a little longer. He walked over to Remus who was still wide awake and held out his hand. "I don't think I introduced myself properly earlier. I'm Sirius Black."

Remus glanced up at him before he gingerly took his hand and shook it. "Remus Lupin." He replied; his voice was low and husky.


	3. Chapter 3: Friendships

"_Remus Lupin," He replied; his voice was low and husky._

Weeks passed like hours and the students slowly got used to Remus' scarred face, rarely anyone approached him unless it was a teacher or his dorm mates Sirius, James and Peter. It wasn't that he was cold towards people or that he was malicious, it was his tendency to steer away from groups of people and flinch whenever someone accidently touched him. He was considerably smart and always seemed to be at the top of every class with the known pardon of all physical classes whereby he was excused each time.

It was a Saturday in early December and the entire school was in the festive spirit. Christmas decorations littered the hall ways, classrooms and the Great Hall in colours of gold's, silvers, greens, blues, yellow's and reds. The trees reached up high in the Great Hall but were just short enough to dodge the roof.

Remus walked briskly down the hall way, eager to get to the library, his golden-brown eyes were lit with anticipation and determination. His book bag was already filled to the brim with adventure novels and text books on _'The Great Wizards and Witches of History', 'Magical creatures of the World' and 'Spell casting for the Advanced'_. He wore his casual clothes that consisted of a white shirt under a light brown, V-neck jumper, pale blue jeans and a pair of black boots. A knitted, brown beanie hat gently warmed his head and ears as his Gryffindor scarf graced his slender neck with warmth and comfort.

"Hey! Remus!" the boy stopped and turned to glance over his shoulder, his golden-brown eyes meeting the silvery-blue of Sirius Black. Remus blinked in surprise, "Yes?"

Sirius wore his usual, dark scruffy jeans, black boots, and a navy blue jacket over a grey t-shirt. His Gryffindor scarf wrapped around his neck, his midnight curls danced loosely around his shoulders and his face, his cheeks and nose were red and snow dusted his shoulders.

Sirius smiled mischievously and draped his arm over Remus' shoulders and spun him around to face the opposite direction. "Now, Remus, where on earth were you headed to on such a fine day?"

"To the library…" He trailed off as he realised he was being steered outside into the snowy wonderland of winter. He blinked at the glare of the sun on the snow. "Sirius, wha-?" His inquiry was cut short when he felt Sirius drag him to the ground yelling "Duck!"

An icy ball of snow collided with the heavy wooden door behind them. Sirius cackled with laughter as he rolled over to his pile of magical ammunition, he began hurling it at the opposition of James and Peter. Remus watched as one of Sirius' enchanted snow balls smashed into the unsuspecting bottom of a bent over Peter.

Remus bit his lip in an attempt not to laugh as he watched Peter spin round, red in the face and rubbing his sore backside. "You'll pay for that one Black!" He yelled, hurling one at Sirius' own bottom. Sirius dived to safety and the snow ball sailed in the air heading straight for the brick wall.

"Fail! Your throw sucked Peter!" Sirius cackled. He glanced at Remus, expectantly. Remus blinked, utterly confused. Sirius rolled his eyes and passed him a couple of enchanted snow balls. "Come on help me!" Sirius dashed forward and launched the snow balls at the other two, their sounds of protest resounded through the grounds.

Remus gave a ghost of a smile before whipping out his wand. He whispered a spell and instantly conjured up a snow fortress, quickly piling ammunition behind its walls. Sirius dashed back to Remus and ducked behind the snow wall, thank full for some safety. He beamed at Remus, "_This_ is why you're on _my_ team!" He chuckled and nudged Remus' arm affectionately before crouching and peeping over the edge of their fort.

"Okay, whilst they are distracted making snow balls we will attack them from each side, I'll take James you get Peter. On the count of three we strike, ready? THREE!" Sirius dashed out into the open and fired relentlessly at James. He squealed and dived behind the unsuspecting Peter who quickly yelped and put his arms up in a feeble attempt to block the frozen assaults being launched at him.

Remus watched as Sirius made a massive snow ball with the intention of "surprising" the unsuspecting James, but before it left his hand James had tackled him to the floor and they were rolling in the winter snow laughing and tumbling around. Sirius threw his head back and gave a bark of laughter as James squealed. Remus' eye brows knitted together in confusion. He quickly realised that Sirius had James face down on the ground, holding his arms down with his feet as he placed his icy hand mercilessly onto James warm back, beneath his clothes. James squirmed under the touch begging for mercy. Sirius barked another laugh before saying loudly "Say: Oh master Sirius I beg thee to release me, you are the almighty God and I bow to thee!"

James glared at him, shivering uncontrollably and adamantly protested, saying "Never!"

Sirius smirked and put his other hand on James' back subsequently causing him to squeal again, Peter was doubled over laughing at the sight trying not to cry whilst holding his aching stomach. Remus gave another ghost of a smile. Sirius leaned closer to James and blew gently on his neck causing James to squirm even more. "Okay! Fine! I'll say it!" He squealed. Peter tried to contain his laughter to hear James' defeat and Sirius leaned forward, expectantly. "'Master Sirius I beg thee to release me… you are the almighty… God… and I bow to thee!'" James grimaced at the word 'God', he scowled at the ground and waited as Sirius barked with laughter and released him.

"Hey, Pete, did you record that? It may come in handy in the future!" Sirius barked a laugh again and Peter was laughing with him. James sat sullen in the snow shivering slightly from the cold. Remus stood watching them awkwardly. He watched as James' scowl turned into a smile as he stood up. He patted Sirius on the shoulder before saying "You'll pay for that later, prat." They laughed and walked towards the doors, Sirius turned and beckoned to Remus to walk with them. "Come on Remus, we'll be late for the feast!"

Remus jumped slightly with surprise and quickly followed them. Sirius gently ruffled Remus' hair and smiled at him reassuringly whilst Peter and James were racing each other down the hall to see who could get to sit directly in front of the chicken today. Sirius grinned, glancing at Remus before grabbing his hand and chasing after the other two. Remus' eyes widened in shock but he quickly held onto Sirius' hand, a warm feeling was growing in the pit of his stomach but he couldn't work out what it meant.

As they raced they skidded round corners, barely escaping collisions with older students from different houses as they went. Remus quickly spotted Professor McGonagall in the hall way and his face instantly brightened. He let go of Sirius' hand and ran over to where she stood watching them, her face expressionless but her eyes were warm and content at what she saw.

"Professor McGonagall!" Remus said smiling up at her. She patted his head gently before asking him how he was settling in. "I'm doing okay, the people who share the dorm room with me are nice and they are in all of my classes. I played with them in the snow today." McGonagall smiled down at him, her shoulders relaxing.  
"I can see that." She chuckled as she brushed some lingering snow from his shoulders. She looked over Remus' shoulder and caught sight of Sirius leaning against the wall, gently kicking the floor as his eyes wandered round him, waiting. McGonagall straightened up again before calling out "Sirius Black, may I have a moment of your time?"

Sirius jolted but nodded his head vigorously. He walked swiftly to where the two stood. McGonagall looked at Remus and smiled slightly, "Remus you go on and head in. I need to discuss something with Mr Black here." Remus' golden-brown eyes flickered between them, confusion evident within those pools of light. He nodded slowly as his face fell, he walked towards the door and pulled it open, taking one last look at them before slipping inside and finding his seat opposite Peter and James.

McGonagall looked Sirius up and down and gave him a small smile before she spoke, "Mr Black – No, sorry, Sirius. I need a favour from you, if it is not too much trouble?" Sirius looked at her, his eye brows knitted together in confusion. "It concerns Remus." She said her voice softening at his name. She cleared her throat and continued, "He – Remus is a _damaged_ child. I'm afraid to say that he has never been to school before Hogwarts and has had little experience conversing with other people within his age group. I would like it if you were to look after him and _help _him to open up, to be a _normal_ child, one that isn't _shunned_ by others." Sirius stared up at her dumbfounded. She glanced at him before continuing, "I want you to accept Remus for who he is, not what people make him out to be." Her emerald green eyes pleaded with his stormy, silvery-blue.

"Professor, I don't understand. Is there something wrong with Remus?" McGonagall sighed again and shook her head.

"No. He just – _needs_ someone there for him. Someone he can _trust_. Seeing you two together just a moment ago, it seems that he is willing to trust you. He rarely lets anyone close." She patted him on the shoulder before striding towards the Great Hall.

"Professor!" Sirius called out. McGonagall stopped and turned to face him.

"Yes Sirius?"

"What do I do? I don't understand what you want me to do! How can I help him when I don't know what's wrong with him?!" Sirius said dragging a hand roughly through his ebony locks. McGonagall looked down for a moment before gazing back at Sirius.

"You don't need to do anything Sirius, just be there for him when he needs you, that is all I will ask of you. If he wants to tell you about his past then he will. Even I do not know what haunts his heart, what gruesome tales hide behind those scars or what horrific things those tired eyes of his have seen. All I know is that he is damaged and needs someone to lean on every so often." She turned briskly and swung the doors to the Great Hall open before striding to the front of the hall.

Sirius scrambled to his seat beside Remus and smiled reassuringly at him. Remus blinked at Sirius, confusion evident upon his face. Sirius grinned at him and ruffled his head again playfully. "Don't worry, she asked if I was going home at Christmas and I'm not wanted back this break. I get to stay here over winter." James smiled sympathetically at Sirius before his eyes were torn away by the luxurious food that appeared before them.

James laughed triumphantly as the chicken was directly in front of him; Peter sat by his side and gazed longingly at the food, his mouth watering. Sirius cocked an eyebrow at Remus and they shared a small smile together before they tucked into the fine spread.

Sirius often glanced at Remus, who only picked at his food and fidgeted looking around at everyone. As he looked closer Sirius noticed that there were more scars on Remus' neck than he remembered. Three parallel lines snaked their way up the side of his neck, past his jaw line and lay across his cheek and nose. Remus turned his head and caught Sirius watched him. Their eyes locked and held for a while as they both stared into the depths beyond what they usually allow others to see.

Sirius saw the pain and agony buried behind the golden-brown, knowledge hungry eyes. Sirius softened his gaze and gently patted Remus on the head affectionately. Sirius barely ate anything; his mind was to drawn to what McGonagall had asked of him.

Soon it was time for the students to return to their respected dorms. Peter and James trudges up the stairs groaning in satisfaction with what they had managed to consume at dinner. Sirius and Remus smirked at each other as Sirius pretended to be one of them. He puffed out his cheeks and used his arms to pat a rather large, imaginative belly. Remus bit his lip in an attempt not to laugh but James and Peter noticed his impression and scowled at him.

Once they had reached the dorms James and Peter dove into their beds and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows. Sirius chuckled at them and quickly dressed and crawled under his sheets too. He cast a glance over to Remus and noticed, although he was dressed in his pyjamas her made no move to slip under the covers. Sirius watched his as he sat upon the window seat staring at the nearly full moon.

Sirius was surprised at Remus' expression. It was a mixture of resentment, sadness and pain. Sirius sat up and called to him, "Hey, Remus, you'll catch your death. Go to bed."

Remus glanced at him; his eyes were misty and filled with sorrow. He shook his head at Sirius. "I can't…" He whispered, "The nightmares won't leave me alone. I don't want to sleep."

Sirius felt his brown knit together in confusion. He got up out of his bed and took Remus by the arm pulling him into a standing position. Remus looked up at him, his golden-brown eyes pleading with the silvery-blue of Sirius'. Sirius gently took his hand and pulled him over to his own bed. He pulled both Remus and himself under the blankets and threw his arm around Remus.

"If you get scared just wake me up, don't worry about it. I'm here if you need me." Sirius smiled reassuringly at him. Remus stared at Sirius for a moment, contemplating the idea, before snuggling closer to him beneath the covers. Sirius gently rested his head above Remus' and their legs intertwined with one another until they were comfortable enough to sleep. Within a few minutes the two were soundly asleep, the comfort of the other blocking out any unwanted dreams.

– The next morning –

Remus awoke, tangled in the warm, comfortable arms of Sirius. He blinked in surprise at the sight of his defenceless, sleeping face. He allowed a small smile to play upon his lips as he brushed a strand of ebony hair out of Sirius' face. His fingers traced Sirius' features and something in the pit of Remus' stomach squeezed and his chest felt tight. He couldn't understand this feeling. It was unrecognizable.


End file.
